The present invention relates generally to a device and method for treating the oral cavity (e.g., teeth, gums, tongue, and/or mouth). Treatment of the oral cavity may include brushing or rubbing the teeth in order to physically remove food, tarter, plaque, microorganisms (e.g., bacteria, fungi, and germs), or other undesired items. Treatment may also include the use of a medicinal ingredient (e.g., an antiseptic or fungicide) to kill bacteria, fungi, germs, and other microorganisms such as those that may cause tooth decay, bad breath odor, or gum disease. Furthermore, treatment may also include providing relief from symptoms of the oral cavity, whitening the teeth, preventing cavities, absorbing odors, controlling tartar and plaque, or otherwise cleaning the oral cavity.
There are many different known ways to clean the oral cavity. For example, toothpicks, floss, mouthwash, oral medicine, and mints in various forms are also commonly used to clean the oral cavity. A traditional way of cleaning the oral cavity also includes brushing the teeth using a toothbrush and toothpaste. Toothbrushes may be permanent, disposable, or biodegradable. For instance, disposable toothbrushes are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,107,562; 5,213,428; 5,794,774; 5,909,739; 6,004,059; and 6,105,587. Such devices may be bulky, inconvenient to transport or use, or difficult to package in large quantities for frequent uses. In addition, such devices may at least temporarily result in trash or debris that should be discarded in an appropriate manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,705 discloses a tongue toothbrush that may be reusable, disposable, or edible. However, this device suffers from the same shortcomings as the foregoing devices. Furthermore, it is difficult as well inconvenient to brush teeth using a toothbrush that is placed on the tongue as taught by the patent. In addition, placing the toothbrush on the tongue as taught by the patent would accelerate its deterioration if it is made from an edible material, thereby limiting its effectiveness.
In light of the aforementioned shortcomings, there is a need for a device that may be easily placed on a finger for treating the oral cavity such as by brushing. Another need exists for a device for treating the oral cavity that may be easily and conveniently packaged, particularly in multiple quantities. A need also exists for a device for treating the oral cavity that may be easily and conveniently transported while not in use, particularly in multiple quantities. Furthermore, a need exists for a device for treating the oral cavity which may be placed on a finger and is dissolvable and edible.
The present invention may satisfy one or more of the aforementioned needs. An exemplary embodiment of the present invention is a device that may be placed on a fingertip for treating an oral cavity. The device may be made from a material (e.g., a composition) comprised of at least one ingredient for treating an oral cavity. Examples of ingredients for treating an oral cavity include, but are not limited to, abrasives, cavity prevention ingredients, medicinal ingredients (e.g., antiseptics, fungicides, and anesthetics), odor absorbing ingredients, tartar control ingredients, plaque control ingredients, tooth whitening ingredients, ingredients adapted to provide relief from hypersensitivity, and other cleaning ingredients and dentifrices. The device may be dissolvable and edible. Furthermore, some or all of the ingredients may be digestible. In one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the device may be primarily or entirely made of ingredients that are digestible.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.